Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $2$ and the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-1$ plus the product of $-5$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is the sum of $2$ and $-6x$ $-6x$ $ + 2$ What is the product of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (-6x + 2) = \color{orange}{-5(-6x+2)}$ What is $-1$ plus $\color{orange}{-5(-6x+2)}$ $-5(-6x+2)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(-6x+2)-1$.